epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
ERB Karaoke
ERB Karaoke is a series that is uploaded to the ERB2 Channel. It features the Announcer's voice followed the respective rap battle's beat with muted rappers, allowing for easier rap-alongs. This series was started on September 9th, 2013, with every battle from Season 2 having its own karaoke. The Season 3 karaokes are being released as the battles come out. It is unknown if Season 1 will receive karaokes. List of Karaokes Season 2 #Darth Vader vs Adolf Hitler 2 #Master Chief vs Leonidas #Mario Bros. vs Wright Bros. #Michael Jackson vs Elvis Presley #Cleopatra vs Marilyn Monroe #Steve Jobs vs Bill Gates #Freddie Mercury vs Frank Sinatra #Barack Obama vs Mitt Romney #Doc Brown vs Doctor Who #Bruce Lee vs Clint Eastwood #Batman vs Sherlock Holmes #Moses vs Santa Claus #Adam vs Eve #Gandhi vs Martin Luther King Jr. #Nikola Tesla vs Thomas Edison #Babe Ruth vs Lance Armstrong #Mozart vs Skrillex #Rasputin vs Stalin Season 3 #Darth Vader vs Adolf Hitler 3 #Blackbeard vs Al Capone #Miley Cyrus vs Joan of Arc #Bob Ross vs Pablo Picasso #Michael Jordan vs Muhammad Ali #Donald Trump vs Ebenezer Scrooge Videos Season 2 File:KARAOKE ♫ Hitler vs Vader 2. Epic Rap Battles of History. INSTRUMENTAL File:KARAOKE ♫ Master Chief vs Leonidas. Epic Rap Battles of History. INSTRUMENTAL File:KARAOKE ♫ Mario Bros vs Wright Bros. Epic Rap Battles of History. INSTRUMENTAL File:KARAOKE ♫ Michael Jackson vs Elvis Presley. Epic Rap Battles of History. INSTRUMENTAL File:KARAOKE ♫ Cleopatra vs Marilyn Monroe. Epic Rap Battles of History. INSTRUMENTAL-0 File:KARAOKE ♫ Steve Jobs vs Bill Gates. Epic Rap Battles of History. INSTRUMENTAL File:KARAOKE ♫ Frank Sinatra vs Freddie Mercury. Epic Rap Battles of History. INSTRUMENTAL File:KARAOKE ♫ Barack Obama vs Mitt Romney. Epic Rap Battles of History. INSTRUMENTAL File:KARAOKE ♫ Doc Brown vs Doctor Who. Epic Rap Battles of History. INSTRUMENTAL File:KARAOKE ♫ Bruce Lee vs Clint Eastwood. Epic Rap Battles of History. INSTRUMENTAL File:KARAOKE ♫ Batman vs Sherlock Holmes. Epic Rap Battles of History. INSTRUMENTAL File:KARAOKE ♫ Moses vs Santa Claus. Epic Rap Battles of History. INSTRUMENTAL File:KARAOKE ♫ Adam vs Eve. Epic Rap Battles of History. INSTRUMENTAL-0 File:KARAOKE ♫ Gandhi vs Martin Luther King Jr. Epic Rap Battles of History. INSTRUMENTAL File:KARAOKE ♫ Nikola Tesla vs Thomas Edison. Epic Rap Battles of History. INSTRUMENTAL File:KARAOKE ♫ Babe Ruth vs Lance Armstrong. Epic Rap Battles of History. INSTRUMENTAL File:KARAOKE ♫ Mozart vs Skrillex. Epic Rap Battles of History. INSTRUMENTAL File:KARAOKE ♫ Rasputin vs Stalin. Epic Rap Battles of History. INSTRUMENTAL Season 3 File:KARAOKE ♫ Vader vs Hitler 3. Epic Rap Battles of History. INSTRUMENTAL File:KARAOKE ♫ Blackbeard vs Al Capone. Epic Rap Battles of History. INSTRUMENTAL File:KARAOKE ♫ Miley Cyrus vs Joan of Arc. Epic Rap Battles of History. INSTRUMENTAL File:KARAOKE ♫ Bob Ross vs Pablo Picasso. Epic Rap Battles of History. INSTRUMENTAL File:KARAOKE ♫ Michael Jordan vs Muhammad Ali. Epic Rap Battles of History. INSTRUMENTAL File:KARAOKE ♫ Donald Trump vs Ebenezer Scrooge. Epic Rap Battles of History. INSTRUMENTAL Trivia * In Doc Brown vs Doctor Who, the Dalek's voice can be heard beside the Announcer's voice. * In Mario Bros vs Wright Bros, the coin sound can be heard beside the Announcer's voice. * The karaokes of Season 1 have not yet been released. Category:Nice Peter Category:EpicLLOYD Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3